Supplementary funding is requested to extend the scope of a 5-year grant (NR01693) on quality of life in cardiac transplant patients in two ways: (1) to increase the data collections from 5 per patient to a maximum of 10; and (2) to collect data at three more sites: University of Utah, University of Alabama, and John Hopkins University (in addition to the current site at Loyola University). Major study variables are: quality of life, functional ability in 12 areas, physiologic parameters, life satisfaction, stress, coping, social support, and health care provider interventions. Originally, data was to be collected 5 times per patient: pre-op: upon acceptance as a transplant candidate; post-op: 10-14 days after surgery; post-discharge: 3, 6, 12 months after surgery. The revised protocol requires a maximum of 10 data collections per patient: PRE-OP: upon acceptance as a transplant candidate, and then every 3 months while waiting for a heart; POST-OP: 10-14 days after surgery; POST-DISCHARGE: 3, 6, 9, 12 months after surgery. The additional pre-op times are necessary because patients now wait longer for a heart (some more than a year), due to more transplant programs opening and the greater competition for donor hearts; therefore, patients experience changes in the variables being measured over the longer pre-op time. The addition at 9 months is necessary because some patients are not going back to work until after 6 months; therefore, if patients are not tested in between 6 and 12 months, important changes going on in their lives will be missed. The scientific integrity of the study demands that the additional time periods be added to the design. Data collection needs to be extended to three more sites because the number of heart transplants at Loyola decreased in 1987, due to more programs opening. Adding more sites in three different geographic areas will increase the size, the heterogeneity, and the representativeness of the data; 75 patients are desired per site (total: 300). Funds are requested for the rest of the study: 4/1/89-7/14/92; amount: $1,245,516. Money will be needed for more personnel, supplies, patient compensation (patients paid $10 per time period), postage, phone, xeroxing, and travel for site-monitoring visits.